User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Bloody Crow of Cainhurst - Chapter 6: Cloaked in Blood
'''Cloaked in Blood '''is the sixth chapter of my ninth fanfiction, "Bloody Crow of Cainhurst". That is probably one of my best titles. This chapter is very similar to the previous chapter, but not as descriptive because I don't want this chapter to be too long. This is one of the best chapters in the story. Enjoy. Also, the twist at the end is very cool. Cloaked in Blood I set out to find the other nine hunters who had to die. I left the Great Bridge, and headed to the Cathedral Ward. As I was about to enter Oedon Chapel, the second hunter attacked me. This time the hunter was female, and she was wearing White Church Garb, using a Threaded Cane and Hunter Blunderbuss. I killed her with one shot from my Repeating Pistol. Pathetic. Moon Presence: Was that too easy for you? Altair: I never like when things are too easy. Moon Presence: Keep hunting. There are 8 more. And all of them are in the Cathedral Ward. Kill 'em all. Altair: I show no mercy. Moon Presence: That is why you are the best. I went further into the Cathedral Ward. I headed to the Grand Cathedral, and I found a pair of hunters nearby. Two hunters in Yahar'gul attire attacked me. One was wielding a Rifle Spear and Ludwig's Rifle, and the other was using a Tonitrus and Wooden Shield. Finally, a challenge! The Tonitrus wielder charged and bashed me with his shield, temporarily throwing me off balance. I shot him with my Repeating Pistol, but his shield somehow deflected the bullets. Yahar'gul Hunter: That won't work! Altair: This will! I broke his shield with my sword, and stabbed him in the chest. He fell to the ground, but I was then shot by his friend. He transformed his weapon into rifle form, and was a very formidable opponent. He did a spear charge, and I dodged it with a backflip. I quickly reloaded my pistol, and shot him as he was about to charge me again. He dropped to his knee, but recovered before I could stab him. He shot me again, but I didn't flinch. I shot at his head, but he dodged my bullet. He transformed his Rifle Spear back into spear formed, and he seemed to have gone berserk, since he was much more aggressive after that. I did kill him in the end, but I was running low on bullets. That's what I get for only having 14 on me when I was brutally killed by a swinging log. I kept moving. Not even a minute after killing those 2 Yahar'gul Hunters, 3 more Yahar'gul Hunters attacked me. They must have heard the shots. They were all wearing the same attire, but one was using a Rifle Spear and Cannon, one had a Beast Claw, and the last had Threaded Cane and Rosmarinus. They ganged up on me, and I was almost overwhelmed. I stabbed my self, and did my whirlwind attack, which killed the Beast Claw wielder, severly wounded the Threaded Cane user, and incapacited the Rifle Spear wielder. I finished off the Rifle Spear hunter, then attacked the Threaded Cane user. He was very powerful, but I had the advantage. When I finished him off, I looted the 5 hunters, and found alot of bullets, almost 30. I couldn't carry them all, so I crushed them with my foot so no one else could use them. Moon Presence: 7 hunters down. Well done. Altair: Can you please stop doing that?! Moon Presence: No. The next hunter was near the entrance to Yahar'gul. The gate was closed. The hunter was wearing a very interesting attire, with a hood made out of a brown wolf head and skin, a brown trench coat, black vest and cape, bloodied bandages on his hands, brown leather boots, and a helmet similar to the ones that the Yahar'gul hunters were wearing. He was wielding a black greatsword and a Ludwig's Rifle. As I approached him, he spoke to me. Strider: Turn back now. This is no place for an outsider. Altair: I'm here to kill you. Strider: A poor choice. I guard something too powerful for the eyes of a mortal. That is why my eyes are bandaged. Leave now, while I still allow you to. Altair: No one tells The Crow when to leave. Strider: I, Lord Strider, guardian of the great Amygdala, will be your end. Prepare to die! Altair: I say the same to you! Strider was very powerful. He attacked very fast, despite the size of his greatsword. He rarely fired his Ludwig's Rifle, probably because it was too slow. His swings were very fast, and he could even cause a powerful blast of wind with his swings. At one point, he picked me up, stabbed my with his greatsword, and threw me away. I underestimated him. Strider: No one has ever survived a fight against me. You are the best opponent I have encountered in centuries. I offer you a choice, warrior: Join me, and we can rule the world together. I picked my sword back up, and prepared to continue fighting. Strider: Foolish warrior! Now you will die! He became much more aggressive, but I won in the end. I shot him in the right hand, and he dropped his weapon to the ground. I stabbed him, and forced him to the ground. I drove my Chikage deeper into Strider's chest, mortally wounding him. I pulled my sword from his chest, and was about to leave when Strider spoke. Strider: Oh, Amygdala. Oh, Amygdala. I have failed you. Forgive me please. Amygdala showed itself to me. Seeing the Great One hurt my eyes. I closed my eyes, trying not to look at Amygdala. I walked backwards, and opened my eyes when I was far enough away. I then pulled out a bandage, and wrapped it around my eyes. Moon Presence: You disappoint me, Altair. Altair: I didn't know that there was a Great One there. Moon Presence: Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you about that. Lord Strider is the guardian of Amygdala. The Great One granted him power beyond that of any mortal, so he always returned to life after a century. Altair: God dammit. Moon Presence: Language. Altair: Who's nex.... I heard another hunter coming up behind me. I shot at them without even looking backwards. I heard their body hit the ground. Moon Presence: Impressive. Altair: Thank you. I think. Moon Presence: I must warn you. The final hunter targets those who kill other hunters. She is hunting you. Kill her. Altair: Who is it? Moon Presence: Her name is Eileen the Crow. Altair: She can't be a crow. Moon Presence: Why not? Altair: Because I'm the fuckin' crow! Moon Presence: Kill Eileen, and you will be free from this hell. Altair: She is already dead. Credits This chapter is fucking badass. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts